Cute Girl from Potions
by TabbyStar
Summary: Jemma has a crush on Skye from the moment she sees her and is determined to get to know her better. Skye is in awe of Jemma from their first class together. But will either realize that the other likes them? No beta so there are errors. PosTed on ao3 under the same name.


"Leo!" He grumbled slowly making his way down to the great hall for breakfast. Leo and his best friend, Jemma, always stayed up the night before classes begin. It was a tradition dating back for years. Leo always ended up falling asleep however. "Come on Leo. We are almost late for breakfast. Plus we get our schedules today."

Both Jemma and Leo are first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are the best of friends and have been for their entire lives. The two went to school together, bought their Wizarding textbooks together, and were sorted into the same house. They were smart making them perfect for Ravenclaw. You could say that they would become a perfect couple when they got older.

However, Jemma did not think they would be a good couple mostly because of the brown haired eleven year old slytherin who just sat down at the next table. The girl who's name is Skye looks very pretty in the green and black of the Slytherin uniform. Skye does not seem very happy, but Jemma supposes that Skye just hasn't made any friends yet.

Jemma continued down this train of thought until hundreds of owls came swooping into the great hall. Jemma and Leo who was buttering a biscuit looked up in awe. The other first years did the same as the owls began dropping things. An older student took pity on the friends saying, "the owls being in the morning post everyday."

Jemma looked down in surprise as a thick page of parchment fell onto her plate. Picking it up she began to read her class schedule for the following year. Leaning in the friends discovered that all first years in Ravenclaw were to have the same schedule. The first class being History of Magic which Jemma was looking forward to having heard that it was taught by a ghost.

•••

Skye was not so excited for school to begin. She had been sorted into Slytherin. Ever since the moment she was sorted, the other Slytherins have either teased or ignored her. Everyone kept asking about her name for Skye only had one. Once they found out she was an orphan, they began calling her a probable mudblood and other names. Getting the class schedule made it even worse. All Slytherin first years seemed to have transfiguration first which Skye ended up being terrible at.

Skye turned out to be bad at every class at Hogwarts. She had already had 20 points taken in one week. To make things worse, Skye had multiple classes with Ravenclaw. There was this girl named Jemma who was smart and gorgeous too. And what did Skye do, act like an idiot in class. Skye did fine in regular school and knew how to hack computers. Both of those skills had little precedence at Hogwarts however. Besides, Jemma had a boyfriend, Leo. What would she want with Skye?

The class that Skye was most dreading was potions. Potions was lead by the Slytherin head of house, so the expectations put on all Slytherins would be high in that class. To add insult to injury, science was Skye best subject in regular school but she was sure of her impending doom anyways.

•••

Professor Dinara greeted the class explaining the basics of what the students would do in her classroom. "We will be making a potion to make skin blend into its surroundings This potion would work on other things as well but that is a bit above a first year's skill level. Open your potions books to page 23..." The doors burst open as Jemma and Leo ran into the room.

"We apologise professor but we got lost and when we asked a ghost for help he sent us to a tower and then some women wanted us to drink tea..."

"I think you may stop there, child since I'm assuming that you met Peeves. This is your only late pass; after today, the doors to the potions room will be locked as soon as I start class. Have a seat." The children looked around in despite seeing no seats together until Jemma realized that there was a seat next to Skye. She shot Leo an apologetic look before taking a seat by her crush.

"Hi, I'm Jemma." She smiled waiting on Skye's name.

"Skye." So she seemed untalkative, but Jemma knew she would open up. The rest of their conversation consisted of one word answers from Skye until something changed.

"Oh no, don't do that. It is better to stir it the other way." Jemma stopped looking at Skye in confusion. "I mean, the book says one thing, but I just. Huh, it's stupid but I just have this feeling."

"Hehe, well I'm bad at mixing things be it chemistry or cooking, so I'll try it your way. Even though the book seems right, I believe feeling triumph over the common standard." Skye smiled as Jemma began to stir the cauldron clockwise praying that her gut feeling was correct.

Professor Dinara had begun making rounds to check on the students giving pointers here and there before stopping at Skye and Jemma's table. "You two seem to have a gift. Both of your potions appear perfect, shall we test them out?" With a hesitant nod from Skye, the professor dipped a rat tail into the potion. When lifted into the air the tail began to morph into different colors blending in with the things around it. "Fantastic 10 points to both Slytherin and Ravenclaw for you girls' effort."

"Thank you, Jemma. I've never gotten any house points before. Nor did I have any friends. Can I call you my friend?" Internally Skye was freaking out. They were from different houses, why would Jemma be friends with her?

"We can be whatever you feel comfortable being Skye."

"Jemma, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Smiling, Skye enveloped Jemma into a huge hug before putting away their belongings and going back to their separate common rooms.


End file.
